Tree House Love
by Britt
Summary: When Serena and Darien were young, Darien moved away from Tokyo. Serena has not been in contact with him for years, until now.....


Love Covers All Distances

Tree House Love

Chapters 1-7

Author- ~Britt~

Email-tuxsgirl123@yahoo.com

Summary- When Serena and Darien were children, 

they were inseparable. When they got older, Darien

moved. They never saw each other again until now. 

Hi! This is my first fanfic that I have ever sent in. 

I write them, but I never send them in. I guess I'll try

it out! -)

Tree House Love

(Serena's point of view)

Chap. 1

His moving was the hardest thing for me. 

I was eight at the time and Darien 12. Darien 

and I were the "inseparable duo", and I looked 

up to him. I had even developed a crush on him.

Every summer was spent together. We made

forts, tents, and mud pies. We played pretend

until the sun set. 

Then that fateful day came along. Darien 

came up to me in my yard one day and said 

soberly,"We're moving, Serena." I looked into 

those beautiful blue eyes that were now filled 

with tears and hugged him and we cried together. 

Two weeks later, his family's car was packed 

and the moving van was ready to go. We went 

around to the back of my house and he looked

at the "lair" in the tree once more. Standing by 

the car, we were so silent. Our parents looked 

on in quiet sadness. 

We hugged one last time before they 

drove away. Away from Tokyo, and away

from my life. 

It has been seven years now, and I still

think about him. I never talked to him since

then. I often wonder where he is now. He

must be in college. Darien is now 19 and I 

am 15. 

Today was like any other. Dull, monotonous. 

Trudging towards the arcade, I thought about

my test today. I seriously did horrible. That

was also another thing about Darien. He was 

always an incredible student. Me, on the 

other hand, I always tried hard, but it never worked. 

As I stopped in the arcade, I suddenly 

felt the air conditioner. Nearing the counter,

I saw a young man, probably in college, talking

to the employee, Andrew. 

"Hi, Andrew," I said. Andrew greeted me

with a hi and, "I want you to meet my new 

friend, Da-" but I never let him finish, for at

that instant, I saw the face of a young man with

dark blue eyes and dark black hair. 

Chapt.2

"Darien!" I screamed. Throwing myself into

his arms, I hugged him fiercely. 

"Who is this, Andrew?" the young man asked.

I looked up. "Don't you remember me, Darien? 

Serena?" Then his very HANDSOME face broke

out into a grin and hugged me just as tight. 

"Oh my gosh, Serena! It has been what, 

seven years?"  
he said, still holding me. Andrew, who was 

Darien's age, looked at both of us quizzically. 

" I take it you know each other," he said. 

"Yeah, since we were small," Darien replied.

"Then, when I moved, we never stayed in touch." 

Never taking my gaze away from him,

(which might I add, I felt all tingly while we

were hugging), I said," Do you live here now?" 

Looking sorrowful, he said," Serena, a 

few years ago my parents were killed in a car

crash. I decided to move back here to my

hometown." Seeing tearful eyes, I hugged 

him tighter and said," Oh, Darien, its okay." 

Talking again, I said," Let's take a walk. 

I think we have a lot of catching up to do." 

Saying good bye to Andrew, we were off. 

Walking along the sidewalk, Darien 

broke the silence by saying," Well, I see you

still have your hair in 'meatballs'." I tried

to act angry. 

" Oh, you!" I punched his arms. He

laughed and pretended to wince. 

"So," I said, trying to act normal," do 

you have a girlfriend?" "No," he replied, just

as calm. " You have a boyfriend?" 

" Nope," I said, relief flooding me. He

doesn't have a girlfriend!! 'Why do I care?!'

I thought. A saw a donut shop up ahead and

I thought maybe that would change the topic. 

I then ran, with him trailing behind me, towards

the donut shop. 

"Let's get some donuts!" I said excitedly.

Laughing at my cheerfulness, Darien said, 

"I guess some things NEVER change!" 

After settling in a booth with our donuts, 

we talked about life, friends, and things we had

missed out on in each other's lives. All the 

while we ate, he would glance at me, and when 

I would look up, he would blush and turn away. 

We walked back towards the house, 

my house, and I asked him where he was staying. 

"Oh, have an apartment over near the arcade. 

You know where I'm talking about? He asked. 

I nodded. As the house approached, I spoke.

"Do you want to come in and see everyone? 

Although Sammy is still annoying, Mom and 

Dad would love to see you." 

'Yes, I would love to," he said, looking 

at me in a loving way. I was so startled!!! 'Oh,

you are so blind! He was not. You're seeing 

things!' I told myself mentally. But, I just

looked at him and then at the ground, my

face in flames. 

Opening the front door, Darien and I

stepped in. "Mom?"I called out. She came

from the kitchen. Seeing Darien, she studied 

him, and then cried, " Oh my gosh! Is it really

you Darien?" Nodding and grinning, he 

hugged her. Questioning him on his arrival,

the "parent" issue was brought up again. Upon

hearing about her friends, his parents, she swept

him into her arms and cried. 

"Oh, that's horrible, Darien!" she sobbed. 

After I released him from her grasp, we 

headed towards the living room, only to 

be stopped by the phone. Grumbling, I answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Rei. No, I can't come

to the temple now. Why? Oh, I'm with

Darien. Yeah I told you about Darien…Okay,

I'll ask him."

"Hey Darien, you wanna go to Rei's house

with me?" I asked him, looking at him standing

next to me. Part of me wanted him all to myself.

I startled my self with that. 

"Oh, sure Serena," he said. I got back

on the phone and said," We'll be there in a bit." 

Hanging up the phone, I turned to Darien,

who was watching me, by the way, and said, 

"Well, shall we go?" He smiled, saying," 

We shall, my lady." He bowed and held

out his arm. I took it and we started towards Rei's. 

Chap.3

When we reached the temple, I wanted

to turn around and take Darien with me. Gosh, 

I thought stupider things by the minute! 

Going to the door, I rang the doorbell. 

The door opened and there stood Rei and my

other three friends, trying to get a good look 

at Darien. I felt my blood boil.

"Hi, guys," I said, trying to divert their 

attention. "Hi Serena and Darien," they said,

never taking their eyes from the handsome

stranger. Making introductions, we stepped 

inside. After making small talk and a lot of 

laughs, Darien said," Well girls, this was fun,

but I need to get home." Everyone groaned, 

including me. 

"Bye!" he said, walking to the door. 

I walked to the door, too, and asked him if he

knew how to get back home. He said yes. He

gave me another one of those "looks" and 

kissed my cheek. 

"Bye," he whispered. I swallowed hard

and nodded. Wow! He really has that effect on me! 

After shutting the door, I turned to see

the girls looking starry-eyed. 

"He is so cute!" Mina exclaimed.

"I agree," said Lita. Rei and Amy nodded 

enthusiastically. Giggling, they talked about

him, while I drifted off onto another world. 

'Why does he have that effect on me?! 

When he comes around I get all fluttery and

tingly. When he kissed my cheek, I had the

urge to turn my face and let him kiss me on 

the lips! I think I'm… in…LOVE.'

I snapped back to reality and saw that it

was getting dark and decided that I should

be getting back. "Guys, I need to get home. 

Bye!" I said. Before they could say a word, 

I was out the door. I knew if I stayed any longer,

I would give myself away about Darien. 

Heading home, I knew where I was going 

to go when I got there. 

Chapt.4

Running to the back of my house, I 

saw what I was looking for. The tree house. 

I climbed up the steps, which were on

the tree, and reached the top. Ducking my

head, I tried not to hit my head on the low 

branches. It doesn't seem as big as I used to 

think it was. That's what growing up does to you. 

While I looked around, I thought about all

of the good times Darien and I had up here. 

One pretend game we played often was I 

was a princess and he was a daring prince 

coming to save his beloved princess from

a fire-breathing dragon. 

"Oh, what am I to do?" I said out loud. 

"He probably doesn't think the same about me!" 

Then, I felt strong arms encircle me 

and heard," Why don't you just tell him?" 

Turning around swiftly, I saw Darien

looking down at me smiling, knowingly. 

Chapt.5

"D-darien!" I stuttered. "W-ha-ttt are 

you d-doing h-here?" "Oh, I just thought you

might be here," he replied, " Anything on 

your mind?" 'Tell him!!!!!' my mind screamed. 

I shook my head no and gulped. 

Then, to my complete surprise, he said,"Hey! 

Do you want to play that game we used to 

play when we were little about the prince and

the princess?" That was weird. He couldn't

have known about me thinking about it! 

"Sure!" I said, delighted. I would love

to be his princess. Climbing down the stairs,

Darien looked around on the ground for a

minute and found exactly what he was 

looking for, a stick, or sword. 

I then took my position at the "balcony",

or the rail, and pretended to be in distress, 

crying, "Help my prince!" 

Instantly, I saw "my prince" emerge

from the shadows, looking even more 

dashing than ever. Then, pretending to fight

a dragon with his "sword", he stabbed the final 

blow and ran up to the tree house and

climbed the stairs, also ducking because

of the low branches. 

"I have saved you, my princess," he

said quietly. "Yes," I said slowly. "How

can I ever repay you?" 

" Well, what about a kiss?" he said,

eyeing my facial expression. I gulped, my 

palms sweating. He WANTED me to kiss

him!! I sure would!

"Sure," I said in a whisper. Inching 

closer to him, I prepared for the kiss…

Chap.6

When our lips touched, I felt as though 

I had just melted under the sun on a hot day. 

Soon, we were both into the kiss. My 

knees felt ready to buckle. I never thought a 

kiss could be this wonderful. Feeling his arms

come to rest on my back and pull me closer to

him, I took my arms and entwined them

around his neck, playing with his hair. 

Then, his lips came up from mine, 

I groaned, but he then gave me butterfly

kisses on my face. Starting on my forehead,

he went down, back to my lips. The whole

ecstasy started over again. 

Finally, we both had to have air and

we were forced to let up. "Um, I think I 

was rewarded well. Remind me to save you 

again," he whispered into my hair. Then, I talked. 

"Darien, you know when you walked

up on me and heard me talking," he nodded, " do

you know now who I'm talking about?" 

He nodded again. I felt my heart speed up,

sending it into overdrive. 

"Does that mean you feel the same 

way about me?" I asked excitedly. 

Pulling me closer, he murmured, "If you

mean whenever you walk by I want to just

kiss you and my heart won't stop pounding 

when you're near, yes, I do." 

"Oh, Darien!" I said into his chest. 

Looking up to him, I said dreamily, "I love you

, my prince."

His gaze locked in mine, he said, " And I love 

you, my princess." 

Coming down for another soul-binding

kiss, Darien smiled and said romantically, "This

was the best homecoming present." Then we 

kissed, just as powerful as the first. 

That was how we were most of the night,

kissing while the moon shone brightly on

two lovers desperately in love.

Chap. 7

The next morning, I woke up and remember 

the previous night. Then, I saw a note on my 

pillow. It read:

Sere,

Meet me at the arcade.

I Love You, 

Darien

My heart racing, scenes flying through my

head about last night, I ran and jumped in

the shower, grabbed some clothes, thankful 

it was Saturday. 

Running down the stairs, I ran by in 

flying color, calling an explanation to my mom. 

Stepping into the arcade, I immediately

saw the figure of Darien sitting at the counter

stool. Signaling Andrew to be quiet, I snuck 

up behind Darien. 

When I reached him, I grabbed him around

the waist and pulled him close, kissing him 

on the cheek. 

"Good morning, love," I whispered in 

his ear. He then turned towards me, and to

my satisfaction, he kissed me on the lips.

Not quite as passionate as last night, but

enough to please me. 

Andrew cleared his throat, making

us stop. "Did I miss something?" he asked

inquiringly. 

Darien and I both looked at each other 

and I said, "We're in love." "Yeah," Darien

said, taking my lips to his again.

Just then, four gasps were heard from

the doorway. I knew instantly whom they 

were from. 

"Wow, you two didn't waste any 

time," Mina said, laughter in her voice. 

"Yeah, I know," Rei said, 

a bit angry. Well, he's mine now,

now and forever. And I'm his, too. 

Standing up, Darien put his arm

protectively around my waist, guiding 

us both towards the door. 

"If you'll excuse us, we have to

leave now," Darien said, never turning 

around. Jumping around, I kissed his jaw line. 

Boy, am I ever glad he's back. Back in 

Tokyo, and back in my life. 

The End

Well, what did you think? Review and tell me what you thought!! I want to hear from you!! Flames or compliments! 


End file.
